


Into the Woods

by gojosfootstool



Series: BokuAka [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosfootstool/pseuds/gojosfootstool
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto go on a camping trip. Bokuto forgets to bring a sleeping bag, so he wants Akaashi to share.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Into the Woods

"Akaashi!" The setter in question hears Bokuto yell as the third year practically runs over to where the setter is walking into the gym for afternoon practice. "Did you get Kuroo's text?" He adds as he falls into step next to the younger of the two.

"Yes, about camping this summer with him and Kenma?" Akaashi answers as he, and now with Bokuto in toe, walk towards the locker room.

"Yup!" Bokuto answers with an enthusiastic nod of his head as him and Akaashi enter the locker room and walk towards their respective lockers, which also happen to be directly next to one another. "So, do you think you're going to go?" He asks, opening his locker as he does so.

"I don't see why not." Akaashi answers with a simple shrug of his shoulders as he opens his own locker and places his schoolbag inside. "Did he say how long we would be going for?" He asks as he starts to get changed into his practice clothes, Bokuto having started to do the same moments prior.

"I think he said it would just be for the first weekend of summer break, apparently his mom rented out a camp site for us to use and everything." Bokuto answers with a nod as he pulls his gym shirt on over his head.

"I'll just have to talk to my parents about it, but I don't see why they would have any issues with it." Akaashi answers as he pulls his own gym shirt on over his head, knowing that his parents will be happy that he's trying to spend more time with his friends outside of school. "Are you going to go, Bokuto-san?" He asks, momentarily looking at Bokuto from the corner of his eye.

"Hell yeah! I think it's going to be an awesome time." Bokuto answers with a series of quick nods and a wide smile on his face as he finishes retying his shoes. "I'm gonna let Kuroo know after practice." He adds, sounding excited before he turns to walk out of the locker room.

Before he follows the captain out of the locker room himself, Akaashi takes a second to look down at his phone, having noticed that Kenma had sent him a private message rather than sending something to the group chat that him, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma had together. As he opened the message, and read what it said, he should have been able to guess what it was about before he had even turned on his phone.

From: Kozume Kenma  
Have you told Bokuto how you feel yet? Kuroo and I confessed to each other a little over a week ago. So, if you tell Bokuto before the camping trip, it could be a double date.

With a sigh and a quick shake of his head he quickly responds to the message before turning off his phone and leaving the locker room to start practice with the rest of his team.

To: Kozume Kenma  
No, I haven't told him how I feel yet. Congratulations, I'm happy for you two, it was only a matter of time.

~*~

The remainder of the semester seemingly flew by, and before any of them truly had the time to process, or realize it, it was already time for the weekend camping trip. Having never been one to be ill-prepared, Akaashi had double, possibly triple checked, his bags to make sure that everything he would need for the weekend was in there. He was going to bring the sleeping bag that he was borrowing from his father, as well as all of the things inside of his bag; a few changes of clothes, a few blankets, a couple of snacks, and a few smaller things that he thought would be beneficial for the weekend.

Bokuto, however, seemed to be the complete opposite when it came to packing his own things, not that he had forgotten much, but he had forgotten possibly the most important thing for the weekend.

"You forgot your sleeping bag?" Kuroo asked as they were all unpacking their things once they reached their camp site, trying to hold back a laugh as he did so.

"But I double checked this morning." Bokuto said with a slight pout as he stared at the contents of his bag, which he had dumped onto the ground moments prior.

"You brought a volleyball magazine, but you couldn't remember your sleeping bag?" Kenma asks, sounding like he was in slight disbelief.

"What's wrong with bringing a magazine?" Bokuto huffs defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's okay Bokuto-san, you can just use the blankets I brought, we have tents anyways." Akaashi says with a sigh, trying to avoid a full-blown sulking Bokuto for the rest of the weekend.

"I guess you're right." Bokuto says, still sounding slighty down, but nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, Bo! Let's put these tents together!" Kuroo says with a clap of his hands as he turns to look at the two boxes in which the tents are currently being held with.

"Hell yeah!" Bokuto says, seemingly back to normal as both him and Kuroo start to look at the directions for the first tent.

"Should we do the other one?" Kenma asks, looking between Akaashi and the other tent that's not the center of the two captains' attention.

"Sure." Akaashi says with a nod before him and Kenma start in on reading the directions on how to put the second tent together.

~*~

After around twenty minutes of trying, and almost failing, to put the two tents together, they have been successfully put up, with Akaashi and Bokuto's things having been placed in one and Kenma and Kuroo's things having been placed in the other. With the tents now set up and ready to be used, the next thing on the group of four's agenda is to make something for dinner and go to bed, as the sun has already begun to set.

"Since when did you know how to grill?" Bokuto asks Akaashi as he places a seemingly perfectly cooked cheeseburger onto the ace's paper plate.

"My dad likes to barbeque, so I learned from him." Akaashi answers with a simple shrug of his shoulders before turning to give both Kenma and Kuroo cheeseburgers of their own. "Thanks." Both Kuroo and Kenma say in unison as Akaashi gives them their food.

While Akaashi gets his own food ready, Kuroo and Bokuto have begun talking about different volleyball strategies as Kenma opts to just eat his food. Sitting down next to the other setter at the picnic table in the somewhat middle of their campsite, Akaashi allows himself to just listen to the conversation happening directly in front of him.

"You should tell him, you know." Kenma says quietly, so quietly Akaashi barely even heard him from where he's sitting, so he knows that neither Kuroo or Bokuto would have been able to.

"I know." Akaashi says just as quietly before he starts to eat his dinner and zone out slightly.

As the sun began to set further and the moon began to get higher in the sky, which had grown steadily darker, with all of their food eaten, and their tents seeming to be more inviting than they had during the day, the group of four decide to retire much earlier than any of them normally would. But, with the summer air turning slightly colder than comfortable, and the bugs around them growing more active, none of them truly wanted to stay outside of their tents any longer than they had to.

"Bokuto-san, do you have enough blankets?" Akaashi asks as he finishes up zipping the door to their tent shut.

"I think so." Bokuto answers from where he has tried to cocoon himself within the limited amount of blankets that he had been provided.

"Alright, goodnight." Akaashi says as he unzips his rather large sleeping bag and slips inside, zipping it back up slightly, but not enough to restrict any movements that he may make while he's asleep. 

~*~

"Akaashi." He hears, too sleepy to try and figure out who it is that's calling his name. "Akaashi." He hears again, this time accompanied with someone shaking him slightly.

"What?" Akaashi answers groggily as he slowly opens his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness around him.

"Akaashi." He hears again, this time being able to tell that it's Bokuto, also noticing how whiny the third year sounds.

"What is it, Bokuto-san? What time is it?" He asks, trying to remember where he put his phone.

"I'm cold." Is all he gets as a response.

"Do you need another blanket? I think I might have another one." Akaashi answers, trying to push away his temporary annoyance for being woken up for such a trivial issue.

"No." Bokuto says, shaking his head, though Akaashi isn't able to see it in the dark. "Can we share?" He adds.

"Share? Share what?" Akaashi asks, his mind still groggy so he's not able to connect the dots as fast as he normally would.

"Y-your sleeping bag." Bokuto answers, sounding clearly nervous as he does so.

"Um." Akaashi answers, his brain feeling as though it has temporarily short-circuited.

For a long time, possibly ever since Akaashi first saw Bokuto play in a match, he has had what someone people would call a crush on the older boy. But, for the first year of knowing one another, Akaashi just tried to push it away and claim that he just respected the other more than some of the other people that he knew, because of how well he played volleyball. But as days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and months into a year, he was finally able to admit to himself that that wasn't the case, and that he had a huge crush on the other boy.

So, having his long-time crush, in the middle of the night, sounding nervous and somewhat embarrassed, asking to share a sleeping bag, is making Akaashi, for a lack of a better term, nervous, and awkward. 

"Nevermind, it's okay." Bokuto says, sounding slightly defeated, as Akaashi clearly hasn't come up with an answer in what is considered to be a normal amount of time.

"I don't mind." Akaashi says, snapping out of his somewhat day dream.

"What? Really?" Bokuto asks, sounding far too excited for what the situation called for.

"Really." Akaashi answers as he begins to unzip his sleeping bag to let the older boy in.

Getting adjusted within the folds of the sleeping bag was awkward for the two to say the least, as the sleeping bag was big enough to accommodate both of them, but not if they were to lay shoulder-to-shoulder. So, after a few moments of tossing and turning from both of them, they finally ended up with having their backs to one another.

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says while trying to get his heart under control.

"Goodnight, Akaashi." Bokuto says, sounding just as tired as the other boy felt.

~*~

"Bo! Akaashi! Wake up!" Kuroo yells from outside of their tent for the second time that morning. "I swear, if they don't get up in the next five minutes I'm gonna go in there-" He begins to ramble, but stops when Kenma starts to unzip the door of the tent belonging to the two people in question. "What're you doing?" He asks.

"I'm opening the tent, what does it look like?" Kenma answers simply as he finishes opening the door to the tent.

"Are they awake?" Kuroo says, starting his sentence at his typical volume, but begins to quite down as Kenma puts a finger to his lips, to indicate the taller boy to be quite. "What?" He asks as he takes a few steps closer to the tent.

"Look." Kenma whispers as he points inside of the tent.

As Kuroo follows his boyfriends' finger into the tent, he realizes why he had been told to be quite just a minute or so prior. Laying in Akaashi's sleeping bag, are both Akaashi and Bokuto, with Akaashi with his back pressed again Bokuto, who is spooning the younger setting and with his arm thrown over the others waist.

"Aw, how precious." Kuroo says with a slight chuckle as Kenma pulls out his phone to take a quick picture. "Who're you sending that to?" He asks as he notices that Kenma is sending it to someone.

"Shouyo, him and I have a bet on whether or not the two of them will actually man up and tell each other how they feel." Kenma answers simply as he turns off his phone and allows his arm to fall back to his side.

"I'm guessing that you're for them telling each other." Kuroo says, letting out his assumption as both him and Kenma take a few steps away from the tent.

"Yup." Kenma answers with a quick nod before he zips the door to the tent back up.


End file.
